


Red Riding

by TheDragonHunter



Category: Darkwood (Video Game), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Other, coś o co nikt nie prosił i nikt nie potrzebował, i guess
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonHunter/pseuds/TheDragonHunter
Summary: Wielkie, złe lasy przyciągają Czerwone Kapturki.
Kudos: 8





	Red Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Zasadniczo nie jestem najlepsza w pisaniu czegokolwiek, więc biorę się za to tylko w dwóch przypadkach: kiedyś ktoś mnie o to poprosi, albo kiedy mam ochotę przeczytać coś, czego nikt oprócz mnie nie miałby ochoty przeczytać, ani już tym bardziej napisać. To jest ten drugi przypadek.
> 
> Innymi słowy, przedstawiam crossover Czerwonego Kapturka i Darkwood, z gościnnym udziałem polskiej wsi, upalnego lata, strasznego lasu i, oczywiście, chartów, powstały pod wpływem sesji, powtarzania gier w oczekiwaniu na letnią wyprzedaż na Steamie, obejrzenia Into the Woods o ten jeden raz za dużo i ogromnej miłości do starych baśni; rzecz dzieje się przed wydarzeniami z gry. Jeśli jakimś cudem to jest właśnie to, na co masz ochotę, to... no, oto jest xd

_Dawno, bardzo dawno temu żyła sobie kobieta, która miała córkę. Pewnego razu matka upiekła chleb i powiedziała do córki:_

_– Idź zaraz i zanieś swojej babci ten gorący bochenek chleba oraz butelkę mleka._

_Dziewczynka wzięła koszyczek z jedzeniem i ruszyła przed siebie, a droga do chatki babci wiodła przez ciemny las._

‘Czerwony Kapturek’

\- A ja wam mówię, że te skurwysyńskie drzewa coś kombinują.

Stara Nowakowa spojrzała na męża z politowaniem, strzepując stanowczo świeżo uprane prześcieradło.

\- Ty może Wojtas z tym piciem to trochę przystopuj, bo to dziesiąta dopiero, do wieczora nie dotrzymasz.

Wojtas prawdopodobnie usiłował dumnie się wyprostować, ale udało mu się tylko lekko zatoczyć w prawo.

\- Nie śmiej się, kobieto – warknął bełkotliwie – Nie śmiej się, bo ja wiem co mówię.

\- Co, znowu cię drzewa chciały porwać, może nie?

\- A żebyś wiedziała – zatoczył się, grożąc żonie nieco niestabilnym paluchem – Jakem nad ranem od Maciory wracał to przysiadłem sobie przy drodze… A zmęczony byłem, zmęczony! – wrzasnął, widząc kpiące spojrzenie Nowakowej– Od czwartej na nogach to i się, kurwa, zmęczyłem, takie to aż dziwne? – oblizał nerwowo wargi – Ledwo chwilę przysnąłem i jak mnie te diabelstwa korzeniami ucapiły, musiałem siekierą odcinać, bo puścić nie chciały…

\- Z moim starym ta sama śpiewka – westchnęła Wiera, pomagając Nowakowej rozwiesić prześcieradło – Spije się gdzie, wraca do domu i bajeczki o drzewach opowiada…

\- A bo wam, babom, to do rozumu nie idzie przemówić, ot co! – Wojtas splunął z pogardą – Ja wam to mówię, nieszczęście jakie z tego będzie, wspomnicie moje słowa! – odwrócił się, mamrocząc pod nosem i ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę sklepu.

\- I co, chlać znowu idziesz, moczymordo chędożona?

\- A idę! – wrzasnął Wojtas, nie patrząc nawet w stronę żony – Idę, jak mnie kurwa słuchać nie chcesz, to się napiję chociaż, przeca się cały z nerwów trzęsę!

\- No i taką masz z chłopa pociechę – mruknęła Nowakowa, sięgając znów do kosza na pranie.

\- Ano tak – zgodziła się Wiera – Jak ja sobie przypomnę, jak Stachu za mną kiedyś ganiał, jak słodkimi słówkami czarował, to mnie się aż wierzyć nie chce, że to ten sam człowiek jest. Ciesz ty się Lelcia, póki męża nie masz – powiedziała do małej, jasnowłosej dziewczynki, która rozwieszała szmatki, stojąc na niskim stołku.

Lelcia zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- To po co w ogóle mam za mąż wychodzić?

Nowakowa i Wiera zachichotały. Lelcia nic już z tego nie rozumiała.

\- Podrośniesz, to zrozumiesz – oznajmiła krótko Nowakowa – A teraz leć już do babki, bo się martwić będzie, my już tu dokończymy same. Miło, żeś nam pomogła – pogłaskała małą pieszczotliwie po włosach – No, leć!

Lelcia posłusznie zeskoczyła ze stołka, chwyciła koszyczek, porzucony wcześniej pod ścianą chaty i podreptała przez wieś do domku babci. Zamiast jednak pójść prosto drogą, zaraz skręciła w boczną ścieżynkę do starego młyna.

Pierwszy raz zobaczyła go, kiedy wiosną szukała sabielnika dla babki, na jej opuchnięte nogi i pomyślała wtedy, że to jakiś demon, albo może bożek, sprawujący pieczę nad mglistą, podmokłą łąką, ostatnią granicą między wsią, a starym lasem. Gdy jednak powiedziała o tym babci, ta roześmiała się, kręcąc głową.

\- Żaden demon, złotko, ino chart, zwykły chart – powiedziała Lelci – Był tu kiedy jeden taki, gadali, że to ślachcic, co mu majątek zabrali i jeno mu się ten chart ostał. Do lasu z nim polować chodził, ale się zajęcy i saren coraz mniej i mniej robiło, aż raz chart sam wrócił, a po ślachcicu nawet i kosteczek nie znaleźli… - zaśmiała się znowu i nachyliła do Lelci, przerywając robótkę – Pewnikiem go ten chart zeżarł, jak już nie miał czego łapać!

Lelcia od tamtej pory chodziła do starego młyna zawsze, kiedy odwiedzała babkę we wsi i patrzyła na charta, a chart patrzył na nią, milczący i piękny, oj, jaki piękny!

Przed ostatnim zakrętem wstrzymała oddech w napięciu – bo może go nie będzie, może poszedł sobie i nigdy nie wróci? Ale był, był! Leżał jak zwykle na najwyższym stopniu zrujnowanych schodów, a słońce iskrzyło w długiej, białej sierści, świetlistej jak babie lato.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się Lelcia, dygając leciutko. Chart zwrócił ku niej swój smukły, trójkątny łepek, pochylił troszkę, jakby ją rozpoznał, jakby w geście pozdrowienia.  
Lelcia nie wierzyła wcale w historię o szlachcicu, bo przecież chart był taki śliczny, taki kruchutki, na pewno by nikogo nie zabił! Ledwie mocniejszy powiew wiatru by wystarczył, żeby połamać cieniutkie kosteczki.

\- Przyniosłam ci jedzenie - wyjaśniła, wyjmując z koszyczka małe zawiniątko z kawałkiem szynki, który wzięła po kryjomu przy śniadaniu – Zostawię je tutaj, tylko nie mogę dzisiaj z tobą posiedzieć, bo spóźnię się do babci – położyła mięso pod krzewem czarnego bzu na skraju łąki. – Ale obiecuję, że następnym razem przyjdę trochę wcześniej.

Chart patrzył na nią wielkimi, migdałowymi oczami ze swojego miejsca na szczycie schodów. Nigdy nie podchodził bliżej, ale jedzenie, które mu przynosiła Lelcia, znikało pod jej nieobecność – Lelcia miała więc nadzieję, że kiedyś jej zaufa, że zbliży się i będzie mogła się na niego napatrzeć do woli.

Tymczasem pomachała mu tylko na pożegnanie i poszła już prosto do chaty babki.

***

\- A gdzie ty się, pierunico, włóczysz tyle czasu?

\- Pomagałam pani Nowakowej wieszać pranie – wyjaśniła Lelcia, wyjmując z koszyczka butelkę maminej nalewki i stawiając ją na kraciastym obrusie – Nie wiedziałam, że już tak późno.

Babcia pokręciła z niezadowoleniem głową.

\- Co ja nerwów przez ciebie natracę! – westchnęła głośno, strącając przy tym na podłogę wielką, nakrapianą kwokę, którą trzymała na kolanach. Ptak zagdakał z oburzeniem i zaraz wskoczył na stół, gdzie zaczął podejrzliwie dziobać butelkę nalewki.

Babka jakby złagodniała.

\- No, chodź tu do mnie, serce – przygarnęła do siebie Lelcię i dziewczynka wtuliła się w jej pachnącą zmokłą kurą chustkę. Staruszka pogładziła ją pieszczotliwie po włosach. – Uważaj na siebie, jak przez las chodzisz, żeby cię co nie ułapiło! Niedobre czasy przyszły, oj, niedobre – dźwignęła się ciężko z fotela i pokuśtykała do wielkiego kredensu w kącie izby – Ja i wojnę przeżyłam i biedę i mór, a i jeszcze na starość nowe nieszczęście przyjść musiało! Licho jakie się w lesie zalęgło, kurki mi porywa, moje kurki! Moje ptaszki kochane, kureczki… - pogładziła śpiącą na blacie kwokę po lśniących piórach, po czym wróciła do grzebania w kredensie.

Śliczny to był kredens, biały, malowany w kwiaty we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Kiedy Lelcia była zupełnie mała, babcia miała wielką, tłustą kocicę, która co roku rodziła kocięta w szafce, na samym dole. Lelcia tam przesiadywała potem całymi dniami w ciemności, a młodziutkie, ślepe stworzonka pełzały po niej bezradnie, szukając ciepła, wczepiały się w jej miękką sukienkę, tuliły do dłoni, pomiaukując cicho, nie całkiem jeszcze jak koty i Lelcia musiała bardzo, bardzo uważać, bo takie były kruche i drżące pod palcami, aż się prosiło, żeby mocniej ścisnąć, sprawdzić, czy naprawdę by się połamały aż tak łatwo!  
Ale nie zrobiła im przecież krzywdy, nigdy, przenigdy! Opiekowała się nimi, pilnowała, gdy kocica chodziła polować. A potem małe kotki dorastały i rozchodziły się po wsi, ale zawsze ocierały się Lelci o nogi, gdy je gdzieś spotkała, witały się. Pamiętały.

Babka wreszcie wyjęła z kredensu tabliczkę czekolady, zawiniętą w lekko przykurzony papierek.

\- Naści – wręczyła czekoladę Lelci – Zjedz sobie w drodze, coby ci się tak nie dłużyła.

Lelcia przytuliła się do babci i pocałowała ją czule w policzek. Wychodząc, nabrała ukradkiem pełną garść ziarna z torby przy drzwiach.

Kurnik stał za chatą i był prawie tak duży jak ona. Większość kur wprawdzie spędzała czas w izbie, razem z babcią, ale zwykle wystarczyło poczekać, żeby któraś wybrała się na przechadzkę po okolicy.

Lelcia rozsypała ziarno na ziemi.

Stalowoszara kura spojrzała na nią jednym, żółtym okiem i zagdakała pytająco.

\- Cip, cip, cip, chodź, kurko, chodź! Cip, cip, cip…

Ptak strzepnął krótkie skrzydła i podreptał ku Lelci, dziobiąc coraz bliżej i bliżej. Lelcia wpatrywała się w niego nieruchomo, przemawiając cichym, łagodnym głosem, aż wreszcie kura znalazła się w zasięgu jej ręki.

Chwyciła ją mocno, pewnie, chwytając skrzydła w lewą rękę, prawą sięgając po leżącą pod krzakiem siekierkę; skierowała wyrywającego się ptaka łapkami ku górze, opierając jego głowę o pieniek. Kura gdakała rozpaczliwie, drapiąc w powietrzu pazurkami.

\- Już prawie, już.

Kręgosłup pękł prawie niezauważalnie, z trzaskiem tak cichutkim, że Lelcia ledwie go usłyszała. Bezgłowy ptak rzucał się jeszcze przez chwilę, nawet mocniej niż za życia.

Dziwne.

Dziewczynka umieściła martwą kurę w koszyczku, wyszorowała pieniek i siekierkę piaskiem i pogwizdując cicho, ruszyła w drogę przez las.

***

Ścieżka była kiedyś szersza.

Mama mówiła, że to się Lelci wydaje, że urosła po prostu i wszystko jej wygląda na mniejsze, ale Lelcia swoje wiedziała. Dawniej mogła ułożyć w poprzek ścieżki dwadzieścia tych dużych, okrągłych kamieni, a teraz już tylko szesnaście, a i tak końce rządka ginęły w zaroślach na poboczu.

Drzewa coraz mocniej pochylały się nad drogą i Lelcia musiała iść samym jej środkiem, żeby widzieć słońce pomiędzy rozłożystymi koronami, po wąziutkim pasmie światła przez ciemny las. Stawiała starannie jedną stopę przed drugą, w zupełnie prościutkiej linii, nucąc cichutko starą piosenkę, którą czasem śpiewała jej babka.

_Koło mego ogródeczka…_

Lewa stopa, prawa, lewa, prawa…

_Zakwitała jabłoneczka…_

Lewa, prawa, podskok i teraz prawa, prawa, znowu lewa…

_Bielusieńko zakwitała…_

Prawa, lewa, na palce, prawa, lewa…

_Czerwone jabłuszka miała…_

\- Pół lasu cię słyszy, szczeniaku.

Lelcia opadła zaskoczona na całe stopy, zatoczyła leciutko, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się, dygając teatralnie.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Wilku.

Stał pod drzewem na skraju ścieżki i uśmiechał się troszkę, troszeczkę, bardziej ogonem niż pyskiem. Wyciągnął w milczeniu łapę i Lelcia podała mu ciężki koszyczek.

Oblizał wargi z zadowoleniem.

\- Pięknie, szczeniaku. Będą z ciebie ludzie.

Usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o gruby pień i spojrzał wyczekująco na Lelcię.

\- Będziesz tak stać do jutra?

Dziewczynka lekko wskoczyła w wilgotny, chłodny cień. Przysunęła się do Wilka blisko, tak, żeby ogrzewać się w jego cieple i poczuła najpierw miękki pomruk, a chwilę potem jego oddech, kiedy starannie obwąchiwał jej włosy. Prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Znowu śmierdzisz padliną – warknął – Po cholerę ty łazisz do tego psa?

\- Bo jest strasznie, strasznie śliczny – wyjaśniła Lelcia, wyciągając z kieszonki lekko nadtopioną czekoladę. Wilk roześmiał się wszystkimi zębami, od kłów, aż po te wielkie, białe, z tyłu paszczy.

\- Wy to jednak głupi jesteście od urodzenia – mruknął i szarpnął kawał martwej kury.

Lelcia skrzywiła się, kiedy stróżka krwi spłynęła na jego szare futro, ale Wilk tylko roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej, aż do skowytu.

\- A ty myślisz, że twój chart to co zjada?

Lelcia wzruszyła ramionami, trochę naburmuszona.

\- On jest zupełnie inny.

\- Jest – zgodził się Wilk, zlizując jeszcze ciepłą posokę ze szponiastych palców – Ja na przykład zabijam, żeby żyć, wiesz? Dlatego jestem obrzydliwy, bo przypominam was. Charty żyją, żeby zabijać i dlatego są takie strasznie, strasznie śliczne.

Lelcia zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym odwinęła czekoladę i zaciągnęła się słodkim zapachem, słodszym tym bardziej, że przyćmił smród mokrego futra i starej krwi.

\- I co przypominają? Charty, znaczy się?

Wilk wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cholera was wie, szczeniaku. Może tego, co się tak do niego modlicie.

Chrupnęły cienkie, ptasie kostki, chrupnęła gruba tabliczka czekolady.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – wysepleniła Lelcia, z ustami pełnymi kleistej masy.

\- Skoro musisz.

Przełknęła z trudem.

\- Dlaczego dziewczynki wychodzą za mąż?

Wilk znieruchomiał na chwilę, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem, w którym grało i wycie i ujadanie i bulgot krwi w gardle.

\- Podrośniesz, szczeniaku – wykrztusił wreszcie – Jak podrośniesz, to się znajdzie taki, co ci pokaże, dlaczego.

Lelcia skrzywiła się paskudnie.

\- A nie możesz ty mi pokazać?

Z jego gardła wyrwał się dziwny odgłos, ani jęk, ani skamlenie.

\- Nie.

Dziewczynka wróciła zawiedziona do swojej czekolady.

\- Szkoda.

Wilk chyba uśmiechał się krzywo, ale ciężko to było stwierdzić na pewno, bo nie widziała jego ogona. Wreszcie ugryzł znowu kurę, z takim rozmachem, że krew trysnęła Lelci na szyję. Pisnęła cicho.

\- Jak mnie mamusia zobaczy taką upapraną…

Wilk przewrócił tylko oczami i pochylił się nad nią. Poczuła jego szorstki, gorący język, zlizujący krew z jej skóry, wielkie, ostre zęby, ledwie tylko ukryte pod cieniutkimi wargami. Mógłby ją połamać, pomyślała bez lęku, tak, jak ona, Lelcia, mogła połamać ślepe kocięta jednym, nieostrożnym ruchem.

Ale kocięta zawsze były z nią bezpieczne.

Wilk zastygł na chwilę, z pyskiem tuż nad jej skórą. Jego oddech prawie parzył.

\- Idź już, szczeniaku – wymruczał cicho, cichutko, prawie niechętnie i nie odsuwając się od niej ani trochę – Bo jeszcze się ściemni. – jego oczy były wielkie i ciemne i jakby głodne, ale Lelcia była niemal pewna, że kura była dość duża, żeby się najadł aż na kilka dni. Może był chory?

\- Przecież to ledwo południe minęło…

Długi pysk przesunął się wzdłuż policzka, poczuła gorący oddech tuż przy uchu.

\- Idź – ostre kły zahaczyły o małżowinę, wilgotny język wysunął się i oblizał wargi, muskając cieniutką skórę – Spierdalaj, ale już.

Lelcia posłuchała.

***

\- Widzisz? Widzisz, ty głupia babo, że prawdę mówię?!

Nowakowa pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

\- Co widzę, Wojtas, to żeś się schlał i łeb sobie po pijaku o korzenie roztrzaskał.

Wojtas poczerwieniał jeszcze mocniej.

\- Bo mnie to pierdolone drzewo za nogę capnęło! – wrzasnął – Las ci męża atakuje, a ty w kółko, żem nachlany, jak ja od tygodnia wódki nie ruszyłem, ani kieliszeczka!

\- To i cię telepie, że się na prostej drodze wywracasz.

Tego było Wojtasowi za wiele. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zaraz machnął ręką i odszedł w stronę sklepu, mamrocząc pod nosem.

\- Ja nie wiem, co mu ostatnio do łba strzeliło – mruknęła Nowakowa do Wiery, łuskającej bób na stołeczku obok – Leń cholerny był zawsze, bajeczki wymyślał, byle tylko za robotę się nie brać, ale teraz to mu już ten bimber do cna chyba mózg przeżarł. A to taki dobry, przystojny chłop kiedyś był!

Lelcia obejrzała się przez ramię za odchodzącym Wojtasem i usiłowała wyobrazić go sobie w roli urzekającego, szarmanckiego młodzieńca – a jako, że wzorzec takiegoż czerpała w znacznej mierze z ilustracji starych książek z bajkami, które kiedyś czytywał jej tata, musiała też dojść do oczywistego wniosku, że albo wymagania pani Nowakowej były za dni jej młodości bardzo niskie, albo też na starość nabrała brzydkiego nawyku zmyślania.

Nowakowa tymczasem pieszczotliwym gestem strzepnęła jej pelerynkę, co zwróciło z powrotem uwagę Lelci na kwestię bobu i prawie już pełnego cebrzyka.

\- Ty Lelcia cała w kłakach jakichś jesteś, liniejesz na ten upał, czy co? Idź już, dziecko, z resztą sobie poradzimy.

Lelcia złapała więc swój koszyczek i podreptała dalej ścieżynką przez wieś, zrywając na poboczach liście babki, przywiędłe nieco od upału. Ledwie przekroczyła furtkę babcinego podwórka, krzaczki malin wydały z siebie radosny okrzyk i chwilę później Lelcia wirowała już w powietrzu, majtając nogami, przyciśnięta do czyjejś zdrowej, jędrnej piersi.

\- Lelcia, słoneczko ty moje, jagniątko słodziutkie! Jak też ja się za tobą stęskniłam!

\- Dzień dobry, ciociu! – wykrztusiła radośnie Lelcia, gdy Marychna ochłonęła nieco i postawiła ją z powrotem na ziemi. – Też się za ciocią stęskniłam!

Ciotka przykucnęła przed Lelcią, odgarniając jej z czoła nieco roztargane włosy.

\- Nic żeś nie urosła – oznajmiła z lekkim zawodem, jakby spodziewała się po dwutygodniowej nieobecności zastać Lelcię już co najmniej całkiem dorosłą i zaręczoną. – Ale nic to! Chodź no, pokażę ci, co z miasta poprzywoziłam!

Złapała mocno rękę dziewczynki i pociągnęła w stronę swojej przybudówki, ginącej prawie w wybujałym krzewie dzikiego bzu, którego kwiaty napełniały rozpalone powietrze odurzającym zapachem, choć dawno już powinny były opaść. Bezceremonialnie wepchnęła Lelcię do środka, po czym niemalże przefrunęła przez pokój, wprost ku malowanej na biało toaletce. Lelcia zatrzymała się nieśmiało przy drzwiach, troszkę onieśmielona, przyglądając się, jak ciotka wyciąga z szuflad kolejne pojemniczki i odkłada je pomiędzy wazonami, kipiącymi bukietami bzu.

\- No, chodźże tu do mnie! – ponagliła ją ciotka, rzucając jej niecierpliwe spojrzenie w ogromnym lustrze. Lelcia posłusznie zbliżyła się do toaletki i zaraz została porwana na kolana ciotki, wprost w opary jej jaśminowych perfum, mieszających się z zapachem młodego, rozgrzanego ciała i słodką wonią kwiatów bzu. Marychna delikatnie skierowała jej spojrzenie na wprost, gdzie w zwierciadle odbijały się bujna, młoda dziewczyna, o oczach błękitnych, jak niebo na niedzielną mszę i trochę chuderlawa, jasnowłosa dziewuszka, nieco może spłoszona i z trochę dzikim spojrzeniem, ale już w tych ostatnich chwilach, gdy jeszcze można ją było nazywać dzieckiem. Ciotka objęła ją ramieniem i oparła brodę o czubek jej głowy.

\- Źrebiątko śliczne – wymruczała, zakładając jej niesforne kosmyki za uszy – Chciałabyś ty kiedy mieć taką sukienkę jak ta moja, co ją zaraz na początku lata mierzyłam?

Lelcia przypomniała sobie, jak zaraz po nocy świętojańskiej Marychna zjechała z miasta, wioząc ze sobą wielgachną, białą suknię, całą wyszywaną koralikami i cekinami i błyszczącymi kamyczkami i pokiwała gorliwie główką. Ciotka zachichotała dźwięcznie.

\- To musimy tak zrobić, żeby się chłopcy za tobą zaczęli oglądać, a wierz mi, im wcześniej się za to zabierzemy, tym lepiej.

Lelcia trochę posmutniała.

\- Kiedy ja wcale nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić.

\- I od tego masz mnie, aniołku niebieski! – oznajmiła radośnie Marychna – Wiesz, jak najłatwiej złapać chłopca?

Lelcia pokręciła głową.

\- Trzeba ładnie wyglądać – wyjaśniła ciotka, po czym wskazała na stosiki pojemniczków, piętrzących się na toaletce – Dlatego każda dziewczyna musi się umieć malować.

Lelcia wykręciła się do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć Marychnie prosto w oczy.

\- Ale ciocia jest taka śliczna przecież, to po co się ma ciocia malować?

Marychna znów roześmiała się perliście.

\- Nigdy się nie jest tak ładnym, żeby nie można być ładniejszym, kochanie. To na tym polega, wiesz? My kłamiemy chłopcom, że będziemy zawsze najpiękniejsze, a oni kłamią nam, że nas zawsze będą kochać.

\- A nie będą?

Marychna machnęła tylko ręką i sięgnęła po pierwszy z brzegu słoiczek.

\- O tym to już się sama przekonasz. – powiedziała stanowczo, mocując się z nakrętką – Zamknij teraz oczy. I nie rób min, bo ci się zmarszczki porobią.

Lelcia posłusznie zamknęła powieki i poczuła na nich dotyk mięciutkiego pędzelka, muskającego jej skórę jak kocie wąsiki.

\- Dziewczyna powinna mieć oczy jak kotka i rumieńce jak jabłuszko i wargi takie, jakby je cały czas przygryzała. – wyjaśniła Marychna, pocierając teraz powieki Lelci delikatnie palcami.

\- Dlaczego miałaby je przygryzać?

\- Bo chłopcom się wtedy wydaje, że ci się podobają i to dlatego. No, otwórz teraz oczy.

Lelcia zamrugała szybko. Coś ją zapiekło pod powiekami, ale gdy tylko chciała je potrzeć, ciotka pacnęła lekko jej dłoń.

\- Nie dotykaj, bo rozmażesz! – otworzyła teraz drugi słoiczek i w powietrzu uniósł się zapach truskawek. Lelcia odetchnęła głęboko i Marychna spojrzała na nią z rozbawieniem. – Podoba ci się?

\- Jeszcze jak! Oj, pachnie jak dżem owocowy, co go babcia robi!

\- To weź teraz trochę na palec i wklep w usta.

Lelcia skwapliwie zanurzyła paluch w truskawkowym mazidle i skrupulatnie rozprowadziła na wargach. Gdy tylko Marychna odwróciła się z powrotem do swoich słoiczków, Lelcia bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie, wysuwając sam tylko koniuszek języka, zbadała substancję.

Okazało się, że smakowała również jak dżem owocowy, ale nie miała czasu na świętowanie tego faktu, bo Marychna kazała jej znów zamknąć oczy.

Lelcia siedziała więc na kolanach ciotki i pozwalała, by jej twarz muskały pędzle, jak kocie wąsy i puszki, jak baziowe futerko i wąchała kolejne słoiczki, pełne mazideł pachnących kwiatami i landrynkami i watą cukrową, oglądała pudełeczka iskierek, migoczących jak malutkie gwiazdki, pomagała Marychnie zaplatać swoje włosy w warkocze i warkoczyki i wplatać w nie paciorki z kolorowego szkła i wstążki i maleńkie dzwoneczki. Wreszcie ciotka spojrzała na nią i sapnęła z zadowoleniem.

\- Gotowe – oznajmiła. Chwyciła jeszcze jeden z tych prześlicznych flakoników, ten w kształcie kwiatu róży i kazała Lelci wyciągnąć przed siebie ręce, po czym delikatną mgiełką spryskała jej szyję i nadgarstki. – Możesz się obejrzeć.

Lelcia niemal nieśmiało podniosła wzrok i aż zapomniała oddychać na chwilę. Czy to upał letniego popołudnia tak jej uderzył do głowy, czy słodka, wiśniowa nalewka, której maleńkie łyczki Marychna jej pozwalała próbować, czy może pijana była od ciężkiego zapachu bzu, którego gałęzie wyciągały się ku niej przez otwarte okno pokoju, jakby tęsknie, jakby zapraszająco – dość, że wydało jej się, że nie patrzy na własne odbicie, ale że z drugiej strony lustra spogląda na nią rusałka, piękne nigdy – już – dziecko, wieczna jeszcze - nie - kobieta, o zdumionych oczach, jakby pierwszy raz widziała żywego człowieka i nie wiedziała jeszcze, że może pożerać ich serca; pachnąca bzem, jaśminem i różą, wcale nie po ludzku, podzwaniająca dzwoneczkami, z jasnymi włosami pełnymi kwiatów, które delikatnie wyciągały pędy w górę, po długich warkoczach, ze skórą nietkniętą promieniami słońca, iskrzącą kroplami chłodnej rosy i ustami różowymi, jak od słodkich malin; a potem Lelcia mrugnęła i rusałka też mrugnęła i Lelcia roześmiała się z zachwytem, zarzucając ciotce ramiona na szyję.

Marychna też się śmiała, usiłując się wyplątać z lelciowego uścisku.

\- Udusisz mnie, gnieciucho mała! Udusisz, mówię, i co będzie?

Lelcia zeskoczyła wreszcie z kolan ciotki i zaraz zakręciła się przez wielkim lustrem, co stało w kącie, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze, aż jej sukienka furkotała. Ciotka przyglądała się jej z zadowoleniem, trochę dumna z siebie, trochę rozbawiona.

\- Zostaw ty Lelcia ten koszyczek, to go babci potem dam i leć do domu.

Lelcia przyskoczyła jeszcze do Marychny, cmoknęła ją w policzek i wyprysnęła z chatki z takim impetem, że zaraz za drzwiami wleciała w coś małego i kościstego, skulonego na progu, i oboje z dzikim piskiem poturlali się w krzaki bzu w jednym, wielkim kłębku kończyn, włosów i kolorowych płatków, przy wtórze marychnowego śmiechu.

Lelcia pierwsza rozwinęła się z masy połamanych gałązek i sypiących się dziko wokół białych płatków, prychając jak rozwścieczony kociak.

\- Czyś ty do reszty zgłupiał?

Tuż obok z krzaków wyplątywał się wysoki, chudy jak szczapa chłopiec, trochę tylko starszy od niej, z twarzą barwy dojrzałego buraka.

\- A bo to ja mogłem wiedzieć, że będziesz latać jak opętana?

Lelcia prychnęła jeszcze raz, tak wściekła, że jej prawie iskry strzelały w zwichrzonych włosach.

\- Głupi! – warknęła – Mówiłam ci tyle razy, że Marychna cię nie lubi, w ogóle, ani trochę, to czego się tu jeszcze kręcisz?

Chłopiec najwyraźniej uznał odpowiedź za zbędną i skupił się na grzebaniu po zaroślach, zrzucając na nich kolejną lawinę płatków. Wreszcie wyciągnął skądś małe, poobijane skrzypce i odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Chyba całe – oznajmił radośnie, jakby to mogło cokolwiek Lelcię obchodzić – I wcale się nie kręcę, ćwiczyłem sobie po prostu, a wyście się tam strasznie głośno… - w tym momencie jego wzrok skupił się wreszcie na Lelci i jego twarz ponownie przybrała fantastycznie wręcz buraczaną barwę. Lelcia rzuciła mu pełne irytacji spojrzenie, usiłując doprowadzić sukienkę do jako takiego porządku.

\- Języka żeś w gębie zapomniał?

Chłopak wydał z siebie zduszony pisk i jakimś cudem zaczerwienił się chyba jeszcze bardziej.

\- No… bo ty Lelcia jakoś tak wyglądasz inaczej…

Nagle Lelcia z nowym niepokojem przyjrzała się pomiętej sukience, z narastającym strachem zerknęła na zapiaszczone ręce i z już absolutnym przerażeniem dotknęła roztarganych włosów. Na sekundę jej twarz zastygła w wyrazie niedowierzania, a potem…

\- NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! – wrzasnęła, ciskając w muzykanta kępą kwiatów – NIENAWIDZĘ, NIENAWIDZĘ, NIENAWIDZĘ!

I wypadła z krzaków, zionąc niemalże ogniem, zostawiając skrzypeczka z jego głupim instrumentem i jeszcze głupszymi uwagami.

***

Lelcia nie bała się lasu, wcale a wcale.

_Latem było wesele…_

Chart gdzieś zniknął. Lelcia pobiegła na łąkę przy starym młynie zaraz od babcinej zagrody, ale jego tam nie było, ani na zwykłym miejscu, na zalanych słońcem, kamiennych schodkach, ani przy wąskiej ścieżce, ani w ogóle nigdzie. Wołała i szukała, ale odpowiadały jej tylko świerszcze, grające w rozpalonym, dusznym powietrzu, niewidoczne w wysokiej trawie.

_Zimą świece w kościele…_

Chociaż Lelcia miała wrażenie, że ktoś z nią jeszcze tam był na tej łące i słuchał, ale nie bała się przecież, o nie. Martwiła się tylko strasznie, bo chart jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak nie znikał. A jak coś mu zrobiło krzywdę?

_Wiosną włożyli w dłoń bukiet liliji…_

Nie bała się, nawet, jeśli las jej słuchał jakby uważniej niż zwykle.

_I pod lipką…_

W tym momencie Lelcia poczuła na karku coś zimnego i mokrego i wrzasnęła, jakby ją kto obdzierał ze skóry. Zaraz jednak usłyszała tuż obok siebie ochrypły chichot i gdy odwróciła się, z sercem walącym gdzieś w gardle, zobaczyła Wilka, zataczającego się ze śmiechu na wszystkich czterech łapach.Chwyciła się pod boki i zmierzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- O, bardzo zabawne, bardzo – warknęła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła wielkimi krokami przed siebie, zadzierając wysoko głowę. Wilk dogonił ją jednak z łatwością.

\- Zabawne, szczeniaku – oznajmił, dusząc się wciąż od tego dziwnego, śpiewnego skowytu, którym się śmiał i szczerząc przy tym wszystkie zęby – Wy się zdecydowanie za rzadko boicie, więc to ci nawet dobrze zrobi.

Lelcia prychnęła ze złością, ale zwolniła trochę. Wilk nawet na czterech łapach był prawie tak wysoki, jak ona, tylko jakoś krzywo dzisiaj szedł, nierówno, jakby utykał i śmierdział krwią bardziej niż zwykle, świeżą krwią, nie starą.

\- Wcale się nie bałam – oznajmiła dumnie – Tylko… no, pan Wojtas jakieś durne rzeczy o lesie gadał i mnie tak jakoś… - wzruszyła ramionami. Wilk spojrzał na nią z ukosa, jego złote ślepia lśniły w półmroku.

\- A skąd ty wiesz, że są durne?

Lelcia właściwie nigdy się wcześniej nad tym nie zastanawiała. Wilk musiał wyczuć jej niepewność, bo znowu wyszczerzył się bezczelnie, wprawiając Lelcię w jeszcze gorszy humor.

\- Nic dziś dla ciebie nie mam, możesz sobie iść.

\- Jakie to po ludzku interesowne. – oznajmił Wilk z niesmakiem – Małe szczeniaki nie powinny same chodzić przez straszny, stary las. – przyjrzał się jej uważniej i chyba się zapomniał, obciążając ranną łapę, bo zatoczył się i zaskomlał cicho, rzucając jakieś na pół ludzkie przekleństwo, ale zaraz znów ją dogonił – Zwłaszcza takie słodkie, małe szczeniaki jak ty.

Lelcia posmutniała.

\- Moja Marychna to jest słodka, że ojej! A ja wcale, wcale nie – oznajmiła, kręcąc głową – I jeszcze ten niedorobiony skrzypek musiał wszystko zepsuć! – westchnęła cicho – Chciałabym być taka jak ona, wiesz? Taka śliczna i miła i żeby mnie wszyscy lubili.

Wilk w odpowiedzi zamruczał cicho i wyciągnął szyję ku Lelci, wciągając głęboko powietrze; jego pysk wciąż się troszkę uśmiechał, ale ogon tylko dygotał leciutko, prawie samym koniuszkiem, a oczy miał bardzo błyszczące i znowu jakby głodne. Oblizał się różowym językiem i jakoś tak niechętnie spojrzał znów na drogę.

\- Zdradzę ci sekret, szczeniaku – powiedział, i Lelci wydało się, że jest trochę zły, bo słowa nie wychodziły mu do końca tak, jak powinny – Nawet wilki nie ‘lubią’ wszystkiego w ten sam sposób.

Lelcia spojrzała na niego pytająco i Wilk potarł pysk łapą.

\- Pomyśl, to nie jest takie trudne – warknął – Lubisz jagnięta, tak?

Skinęła głową.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo są miękkie i ładne – odparła bez wahania – I pysznie smakują.

\- A teraz zastanów się – lubisz też tego kundla, ale to nie jest to samo lubienie, prawda?

Lelcia znów przytaknęła.

\- Chyba już rozumiem.

\- I dobrze – warknął Wilk, podskakując znów na trzech łapach. Lelcia spojrzała na niego ciekawie.

\- Co ci się stało?

Wilk prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Powiem ci coś jeszcze o jagniętach: im są słodsze, tym lepiej się ich pilnuje.

Lelcia zmarszczyła brwi, ale zbliżali się już do krańca lasu, więc Wilk tylko musnął pieszczotliwie nosem jej policzek. Ciepło buchało z jego ciała i z bliska cuchnął chorobą.

\- Uważaj, szczeniaku – wymruczał w jej jasne włosy – Las słyszy.

Lelcia obejrzała się za nim, ale Wilk przepadł już w gęstniejącym zmierzchu.

***

\- Przecież to jest skaranie boskie z tym chłopem!

Wiera pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, podczas gdy Nowakowa znów zaatakowała z furią kartofelek.

\- Chodzi to schlane cały tydzień, żadnego pożytku z niego nie ma i tylko bredzi coś o gadających drzewach, czy co to tam miało być, a jak dzisiaj się miał wziąć dach naprawiać, to mu się nagle historie skończyły, o! Na noc do domu nie raczył nawet wrócić!

Wiera odgarnęła z czoła wilgotne od potu kosmyki, wymykające się z ciasnego koka.

\- A teraz i mój zaczął coś o drzewach przebąkiwać, dasz ty wiarę? Już bym wolała, żeby mi po prostu z oczu schodził, tyle godności żeby chociaż miał…

Nowakowa westchnęła tylko i cisnęła nieco już kanciasty ziemniaczek do garnka; tymczasem Lelcia starała się niepostrzeżenie przemknąć pod płotem gospodarstwa, żeby jej Nowakowa nie zauważyła i znowu nie przydzieliła jakiegoś zajęcia. Ze sztachet łypały na nią podejrzliwie wrony.

Jedna, dwie, trzy… cztery. Lelcia skrzywiła się troszkę.

Była już i tak spóźniona do babci, ale tak było gorąco i tak parno, że musiała się po drodze zatrzymać, a potem jeszcze pobiegła na łąkę przy starym młynie. Charta jednak wciąż nie było i nawet już świerszcze się nie odzywały – łąka była całkiem pusta i cicha i nieruchoma, migotała tylko kropelkami wody w tym dziwnym, mglistym słońcu i powietrze przesycone było zapachem kwiatów i mokrej ziemi i podnosiło Lelci włosy w iskrzącą aureolkę.

Nowakowa szczęśliwie Lelci nie zauważyła. Dziewczynka odetchnęła z ulgą i spojrzała krzywo na cztery czarne ptaki, wciąż wpatrujące się w nią swoimi oczami jak czarne paciorki, ale zaraz uznała, że lepiej może dać im spokój. Ruszyła więc w podskokach prosto do domku babci i śmiało wkroczyła do środka.

Chatka pogrążona była w półmroku jak zwykle, tym razem jednak odór ptasich odchodów mieszał się z mocnym zapachem najróżniejszych ziół – babcia musiała zabrać się za robienie swoich mazideł. Lelcia postawiła koszyczek na stoliku i rozejrzała się dookoła.

\- Babciu?

Z sąsiedniej izby dumnym krokiem wymaszerowała ogromna, tłusta kwoka, a tuż za nią przydreptała babcia, dźwigając wielkie naręcze suszonego krwawnika.

\- Leluchna, słonko, chodź no, pomożesz mi trochę.

Babcia rozłożyła roślinki na stole, podczas gdy Lelcia wdrapywała się na krzesło.

\- Przebierz mi te kwiatki, dziecko.

Lelcia zabrała się ochoczo do pracy, pieczołowicie obrywając kępki białych kwiatów i odrzucając te poczerniałe i spleśniałe. Kwoka usadowiła się na stole tuż obok, łypiąc na Lelcię jednym okiem, gdy tymczasem babcia mieszała drewnianą łychą w pokaźnym kotle przy kuchni i na przemian to mamrotała coś pod nosem, to zrzędziła, zwracając się trochę do Lelci, trochę do kur, a trochę do nikogo w szczególności.

\- Kwoczkę moją mi znowu coś porwało! W biały dzień! Kureczkę moją mi jakiś parchaty kundel złapał, czy inna ohyda, tfu! Musi koniec świata iść, koniec, mówię! Żeby tak o, kurki moje, kureczki…

W tym momencie drzwi chaty otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wpadła rozchichotana Marychna, ciągnąc za sobą trochę speszonego Leszka. Rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej na widok Lelci.

– Jagniątko śliczne, jaka szkoda, żeś wcześniej nie przyszła! Leszek przywiózł lody z miasta, czekoladowe i waniliowe i malinowe i…

Babcia mamrotała coś z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, popatrując na siostrę z ukosa, ale Marychna machnęła tylko ręką, śmiejąc się tym swoim śmiechem jak srebrne dzwoneczki.

\- Idziemy już, stara jędzo, idziemy, tylko buty przyszłam zmienić.

Zniknęła też zaraz w ciemnym korytarzu, a Leszek przysiadł nieśmiało naprzeciw Lelci, mnąc w rękach czapkę. Lelcia uśmiechnęła się do niego wesoło. Lubiła Leszka, nawet, jeśli babcia za nim nie przepadała – a tak po prawdzie, to babcia nie przepadała za nikim, poza swoimi kurami, Lelcią i lelciową mamusią. I może poza Marychną, chociaż to chyba akurat nie zawsze.

Leszek uśmiechnął się też do Lelci.

\- Co tam słychać w wielkim świecie?

Przez chwilę Lelcia zastanawiała się, czy by Leszka nie zapytać o tę ścieżkę przez las, co to kiedyś była szersza, albo o gadające drzewa, co je niby Wojtas widział, albo o to, dlaczego las zaczął jakoś bardziej słuchać; ale potem pomyślała sobie, że jeśli o tym wszystkim opowie, to babcia już na pewno pomyśli, że świat się kończy i na wszelki wypadek zabroni Lelci chodzić samej przez las. Zamiast tego rozpoczęła więc pełną emocji opowieść o tym, jak to ostatnio Miszka ją próbował pocałować, kiedy Lelcia nocowała u swojej kuzynki.

Akurat w kulminacyjnym momencie, kiedy Lelcia wyjątkowo plastycznie opisywała, jak to rozkwasiła Miszce nos i co się potem wydarzyło, do izby wróciła Marychna. Widząc podekscytowaną Lelcię i chichoczącego Leszka, pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Znowu się chwali, jak komuś przyłożyła? Ty Lelcia naprawdę jesteś beznadziejny przypadek, słowo daję. W życiu sobie nikogo nie znajdziesz.

Lelcia zmieszała się troszkę, ale zaraz znowu wyszczerzyła zęby w bezczelnym uśmiechu, gdy Leszek puścił do niej oko, jak akurat Marychna nie patrzyła.

\- Ma mnóstwo czasu jeszcze na to całe znajdowanie. – powiedział, całując Marychnę w policzek – Uważaj tylko Lelcia w lesie, coś się koło wioski kręci.

Babcia momentalnie się ożywiła.

\- A mówiłam! – wrzasnęła, waląc drewnianą łychą o krawędź garnka i rozpryskując wokół fontannę krwistoczerwonego oleju – Mówiłam! I co to jest, no?

\- Nie wiem – wykrztusił Leszek, prawie równie czerwony, jak krople oleju, które usiłował zetrzeć z twarzy – Pies jakiś chyba. Prawie go zresztą odstrzeliłem ostatnio, ale mi się skubany ruszył w ostatniej chwili.

Babcia wzniosła oczy ku niebu, najwyraźniej uznając, że taka niekompetencja wymaga interwencji ze strony najwyższej instancji. Leszek przestąpił niespokojnie z nogi na nogę.

\- No… to my już pójdziemy może…

Skinął Lelci głową na pożegnanie i wysunął się z chaty, ciągnąc za sobą duszącą się ze śmiechu Marychnę.

Babcia pokręciła głową, nie odrywając wzroku od poczerniałych belek na suficie.

\- A idźcie wy sobie oboje, krzyżyk na drogę – wymamrotała – Leśniczy od siedmiu boleści, co parszywego kundla trafić nie może… oboje zresztą siebie warci… za jakie to grzechy…

Odwróciła się znów do swojego kociołka.

Lelcia zastanawiała się nad czymś przez chwilę.

\- Babciu?

\- Tak, złotko?

\- Bo tata się ostatnio dziabnął okropnie, jak drzewka w ogrodzie przycinał i mama pytała, czy byś nie dała mi czegoś, żeby to się paprać przestało…

Babcia westchnęła ciężko, co miało zapewne wyrażać ubolewanie nad nieudolnością otaczających ją ludzi, wzięła jednak garść liści orzecha, trochę nagietka, dziurawca, pięciornika; wrzuciła wszystko do słoiczka i podsunęła go Lelci pod nos.

\- Wrzuć no tego tysiąclistu, dziecko.

Lelcia posłusznie umieściła w słoiku garstkę białych kwiatów. Babcia zakręciła naczynie, owinęła gazą i potrząsnęła nim energicznie, mamrocząc przy tym śpiewnie:

_Ej, Lirajka, Liraje, do cienia precz cię wygnaję!_

Wręczyła wreszcie Lelci słoiczek.

\- Niech garść tych ziół zawinie w chustkę i przyłoży na to skaleczenie. – raz jeszcze pokręciła głową i machnęła na Lelcię – Lećże do domu, Leluchna, żebyś po ciemku przez las nie szła.

Lelcia pocałowała więc babcię w policzek i ściskając pod pachą słoiczek z ziołami, wybiegła w parny, nieruchomy zmierzch, cała perlista od potu i od gęstej wilgoci, zawieszonej nad ziemią.

\- Hej! Lelcia!

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Leszka, machającego do niej zza płotu. Podbiegła do niego, czując, jak buty przemakają jej od wieczornej rosy.

\- Padać pewnie będzie – powiedział, podając Lelci swoją czerwoną kurtkę – Weź, żebyś nie zmokła, w razie jakby cię po drodze ulewa złapała.

Zachwycona Lelcia złapała płaszcz, mamrocząc podziękowania i ściskając leszkową kurtkę, wspaniałą, czerwoną kurtkę tak mocno, jakby się bała, że jej zaraz z rąk wyfrunie. Leszek zachichotał tylko, a Marychna pocałowała go w policzek i pomachała Lelci na pożegnanie.

\- Ale mówiłem poważnie – usłyszała jeszcze Lelcia, gdy już odchodzili ścieżką w stronę leśniczówki – Po ślubie przeniesiemy się do miasta, bo naprawdę przestaje mi się podobać to wszystko. Jeszcze mi cię coś zje w tym lesie.

Lelcia nie dosłyszała wprawdzie, co mu odpowiedziała Marychna, ale pomyślała sobie, że babci by to rozwiązanie przypadło do gustu bardziej nawet, niż Marychnie i Leszkowi razem wziętym.

***

Lelcia nie śpiewała.

Powietrze w lesie było bardziej jeszcze parne niż wcześniej, bardziej niż na łące i bardziej niż we wsi – skraplało się na Lelci włosach i na chłodnej, czerwonej skórze leszkowej kurtki. Mgła wisiała nisko między konarami drzew, opadała spod gęstych koron i wydawało się, jakby cały las wstrzymywał oddech i słuchał, oj, słuchał, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, tak, że Lelcia była pewna, że gdyby zaczęła jak zawsze śpiewać, to powtarzałby szeptem jej słowa.

Dlatego też Lelcia milczała, chociaż las wcale nie wydawał się z tego zadowolony. Ścieżka była tak wąska, że ledwie było ją widać w zapadającym zmroku i coraz gęściej zasłana gnijącymi, mokrymi liśćmi i gałęziami i zakręcała w miejscach, w których dawniej prowadziła prosto, a prowadziła prosto tam, gdzie jej wcześniej wcale nie było. Lelcia wbijała więc wzrok w ziemię i stawiała stopy ostrożnie, ostrożniutko, żeby nie nadepnąć na coś, co się mogło pomiędzy liśćmi chować – bo przecież coś się tam chować musiało, skoro liście się poruszały, prawda?

Lelcia szła ostrożnie. Nie chciała, żeby las się gniewał.

Zatrzymała się na chwilę i usłyszała, jak naśladuje jej oddech.

Wdech i wydech. Konary drzew kołyszą się, chociaż nie ma wiatru.

Wdech i wydech. Mgła unosi się i opada.

Wdech i wydech. Kora na drzewach pęka cicho, jakby się robiła za mała, jakby drzewa ją chciały zrzucić tak, jak węże zrzucają skórę.

Wdech i wydech. Liście pod stopami poruszają się, ale nic pomiędzy nimi nie widać.

Kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy Lelcia była zupełnie malutka, mamusia nauczyła ją modlitwy do anioła stróża, ale nie odmawiała jej już tak długo, że nie pamiętała nawet pierwszych słów. Po raz pierwszy w życiu trochę tego żałowała.

Wdech i wydech. Lelcia otworzyła usta i w tym samym momencie rozległ się trzask, huk, ryk, jakby niebo pękało na maleńkie kawałki, jakby rozpadało się całkiem, by runąć im na głowy.

Lelcia puściła się biegiem przed siebie, nie dbając już wcale o to, co pełzało po ziemi (ale przecież coś musiało, prawda?), biegła, biegła, biegła i chyba krzyczała, ale jej głos ginął całkiem w dzikim wrzasku lasu i w świetlistych szczelinach, które rozrywały niebo na strzępy, hen, gdzieś ponad konarami drzew

huk blask huk blask huk blask

biegła, a ścieżka rozwijała się tuż przed nią, układała się pod jej stopami tam, gdzie jej sekundę wcześniej nie było, prowadziła głębiej i głębiej i głębiej w ciemność

huk blask huk blask huk blask

woda zalewała jej oczy, ale biegła dalej, próbując przekrzyczeć burzę

hukblaskhukblaskhukblask

a im głośniej krzyczała, tym głośniej krzyczał las

hukblaskhukblaskhukblask

i nie było już ścieżki, nie było wyjścia, nie było nie było nie było wyjścia

i kawałki nieba wbijały się w odsłoniętą skórę

i woda była gęsta i lepka

i światło błyskawic odsłaniało rzeczy, które na pewno nie były już lasem

hukblaskhukblaskhukblask

Coś złapało ją za kark i Lelcia poczuła, jak jej stopy odrywają się od ziemi; odwinęła się z zębami jak dzikie zwierzę, kopiąc i szarpiąc się i prychając. Usłyszała chrapliwe przekleństwo i tuż przed nią, w strugach deszczu pojawiła się para rozjarzonych, złotych oczu.

\- Czy ciebie do reszty pojebało, ty szczeniackie ścierwo? – warknął Wilk, potrząsając nią tak mocno, że Lelcia fruwała z boku na bok, jak szmaciana lalka – Jebana padlino, ty jebany, jebany szczeniaku, zamiast zapieprzać po tym kurewskim lesie mogłaś mi wcześniej powiedzieć, to bym cię sam zapierrrdolił, mówiłem, ty głupia kurrrwo, mówiłem ci…

Lelcia dosięgnęła wreszcie trzymających ją szponów i wbiła w nie zęby tak mocno, że Wilk zaklął, wcale już nie po ludzku, i ją upuścił. Ledwie jednak jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, Lelcia skoczyła przed siebie, jak wściekły kocur i wszystkimi czterema kończynami wczepiła się w Wilka, chwytając się zmierzwionej sierści, tuląc się w rozpalone, cuchnące chorobą, zwierzęce ciało, zaciskając z całych sił powieki

hukblaskhukblaskhukblask

poczuła, jak Wilk zatoczył się do tyłu, gdy rzuciła się na niego z całym impetem i głuchy warkot zawibrował w jej kościach, ale nie puściła ani odrobinę, nie; zacisnęła tylko mocniej palce na zlepionych brudem kudłach, gdy potężne pazury usiłowały ją od nich oderwać

hukblaskhukblaskhukblask

\- Ty głupi, głupi szczeniaku – poczuła bardziej niż usłyszała. Wilk ruszył przed siebie, utykając mocno na dwóch łapach i Lelcia tym razem chciała puścić, naprawdę, chciała go puścić, ale nie mogła,

las wciąż krzyczał i niebo wciąż pękało i Wilk warczał i dygotał pod jej palcami

hukblaskhukblaskhukblask

aż nagle wszystko przycichło.

Przez chwilę tylko trwała nieruchomo, wciśnięta w odgłos bijącego serca pod jej palcami i starała się oddychać. Żyć. 

Lelcia uchyliła powieki.

Było ciemno, całkiem ciemno. Pachniało ziemią i mokrą sierścią.

Tuż przy sobie Lelcia usłyszała ciche skomlenie i tym razem udało się jej zmusić do odczepienia się od gorącego futra. Z leszkowej kurtki wygrzebała małą, kieszonkową latarkę i zapaliła ją.

Byli w niewielkiej norze, wygrzebanej w ziemi. Ściany poprzebijane były korzeniami, sklepienie zwieszało się tak nisko, że Lelcia ledwie mogła wstać i wokół rozlegał się wciąż stłumiony huk burzy i dziwny, trzaskający odgłos.

Jakby drzewa rosły. Jakby łamały się kości.

Wilk leżał przy Lelci, zwinięty w dygoczący kłębek. Szkliste ślepia lśniły w świetle latarki.

\- Głupi szczeniaku – wycharczał, usiłując otulić się ogonem.

Lelcia zaczęła się trząść. Bolało ją gardło, bolały ją nogi, bolały podrapane do krwi ręce, była przemoczona i zmęczona i chciała tylko…

\- Przepraszam – wychlipiała, ocierając nos rękawem kurtki – Przepraszam, naprawdę, ja nie…

Potężne szpony znów chwyciły ją za kark i wcisnęły w twarde klepisko.

\- Zamknij się – gorący oddech parzył jej policzek – Zamknij, kurrrwa pysk… - przerwał mu głuchy skowyt i Wilk puścił Lelcię, by znów przypaść do ziemi, dygocząc i warcząc. Kiedy jednak Lelcia wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, kły zacisnęły się na jej rozkrwawionym nadgarstku, głuchy charkot wstrząsał całym jej ciałem.

 _Jagnięta,_ przemknęło Lelci przez myśl, _słodkie jagnięta._

Ale Wilk był teraz słaby, słabszy nawet niż Lelcia, jak te ślepe kocięta w babcinym kredensie; nie mógł nawet podnieść się na drżących łapach, a jego warczenie brzmiało coraz bardziej jak płacz i tylko nie potrafił się poddać, chociaż chyba chciał, chyba za bardzo był jeszcze żywy.

Lelcia chwyciła więc mocno za białe kły i siłą otworzyła mu paszczę, aż trzasnęło. Wilk szarpał łbem, wił się na ziemi, rozdrapywał ją pazurami, ale Lelcia trzymała wciąż pewnie, usiadła na jego łopatkach, wbijając palce w futro na karku; czuła, jak Wilk próbuje ją z siebie zrzucić, jak niski ni to ryk, ni szloch wibruje w całym jego ciele, czuła chorobliwe ciepło, które od niego biło i trzymała, trzymała, trzymała, przygniatając go do ziemi tak mocno, jak tylko mogła i wreszcie Wilk znieruchomiał, dysząc ciężko. Lelcia przesunęła się ostrożnie w dół jego grzbietu, tak, by dosięgnąć do tylnych łap, z jedną ręką wciąż wczepioną futro na karku, drugą wygrzebując z kieszeni kurtki zawiniątko z ziołami.

Rana była paskudna, tyle Lelcia wiedziała; cuchnęła gnijącym mięsem i starą krwią i świeżą krwią i była śliska od ropy i śliny i tylko biała, naga kość, gładka i lśniąca, nie wyglądała w niej na chorą. Lelcia ściągnęła z szyi przemoczoną chustkę i delikatnie zaczęła oczyszczać zlepioną sierść.

Wilk raz jeszcze spróbował dosięgnąć jej zębami, ale Lelcia tylko mocniej przygniotła go do klepiska nory.

\- Zostaw – powiedziała spokojnie. Wilk był słaby, ale Lelcia nie zrobi mu krzywdy; nie poruszył się już nawet, gdy Lelcia szorstkim materiałem rozdrapywała brzegi rany, by je skrwawić, nawet wtedy, gdy ostrożnie owijała łapę gazą, przesyconą zapachem ziół.

Palce Lelci przesuwały się delikatnie po szarym futrze, cichy, melodyjny szept wypełniał ciszę pomiędzy stłumionymi grzmotami i trzaskiem korzeni.

 _Ej, Lirajka, Liraje,_ zawiń, otul, popraw, _do cienia precz cię wygnaję,_ wygładź, opatrz, otocz opieką, _Ej, Lirajka, Liraje…_

Lelcia po raz ostatni poprawiła opatrunek ( _dobry, czysty, mocny)_ i chciała się odsunąć, ale potężne kły zacisnęły się znów na jej nadgarstku i ostre pazury przyciągnęły ją bliżej, w miękkie, szare futro; i było ciepło i bezpiecznie i drżące zęby chwytały jej palce i gorący język zlizywał krew z jej rąk i łzy z jej policzków i ochrypły głos mruczał w jej skórę słowa, które kiedyś były może ludzką mową, dawno, dawno temu, zanim zapomniał, jak je wypowiadać; trochę śmiech, trochę płacz, ciche, gorączkowe nie – zdania, ledwie słyszalny pomruk od karku wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy Lelcia zamknęła oczy tylko na chwilkę, na momencik, zwijając się w kłębek w ciemności; czuła przy sobie bijące serce i to jej musiało wystarczyć, bo nie miała już siły się bać. 

***

Las milczał, gdy Lelcia się obudziła.

Wilk wciąż spał, oddychając miarowo, owinięty ciasno wokół Lelci; mgliste światło wpadało wąskim pasemkiem do wnętrza nory. Lelcia wyplątała się ostrożnie z jego pazurów i, po chwili namysłu, ściągnęła z siebie czerwoną kurtkę i narzuciła na futrzaste cielsko.

Prychnął przez sen, ale się nie obudził.

Lelcia wygrzebała się spod ziemi i rozprostowała porządnie, czując, jak zesztywniałe stawy trzeszczą cicho, a zadrapania zaczynają pulsować subtelnym bólem. Słońce przeświecało przez korony drzew, malując złote cętki na zielonym mchu i rozpalając iskierki w kroplach wody. Powietrze pachniało wilgocią.

Ale las wciąż milczał i Lelcia nie odważyłaby się do niego odezwać. Zamiast tego ruszyła w stronę jego skraju, najciszej jak umiała, tylko krople deszczu spadały wokół niej _kap, kap, kap,_ jakby drzewa płakały.

Poczuła bardziej niż usłyszała, że nie jest sama, ale nie była to ani żywa, zwierzęca obecność Wilka, ani to dziwne wrażenie, jakby igiełki na skórze, jak wtedy, gdy las zaczynał jej słuchać; nie, tym razem coś było tuż obok, ale wcale się na Lelci nie skupiało, nie całkiem. Rozejrzała się dookoła bez lęku.

Chart stał ledwie kilka kroków od ścieżki, nieruchomy, na długich, smukłych łapach i wpatrywał się w Lelcię pustym spojrzeniem swoich migdałowych oczu; tylko jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy wyciągnął ku Lelci smukłą główkę, nie trzasnęła ani jedna gałązka, gdy zbliżał się do niej z taką gracją, jakby każdy jego krok był figurą tańca, jakby każda jego cząstka stworzona była tylko po to, by była tak piękna, jak tylko się da. Lelcia nieśmiało wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę i chart podszedł bliżej, całkiem bez strachu, a raczej obojętnie, nie zwracał na Lelcię uwagi bardziej, niż na otaczające go drzewa; Lelcia poczuła delikatny podmuch jego oddechu na czubkach palców i trójkątny łepek ledwo, ledwo musnął wnętrze jej dłoni, miękki język przytulił się na mgnienie oka do skóry, pokrytej zakrzepłą krwią; długie, białe futro lśniło w blasku słońca, jak niteczki pajęczej sieci i kruche żebra uniosły się i opadły, odrobinkę tylko, jakby chart cały był bardziej porcelanową figurką, niż żywym stworzeniem, a potem, gdy tylko Lelcia chciała go dotknąć, chwycić, poczuć, wymknął jej się z rąk i przepadł gdzieś między drzewami, tak bezszelestnie, że Lelcia nie była nawet pewna, czy go w ogóle widziała.

Las milczał. Lelcia wracała do domu.

***

Mamusia jak tylko Lelcię zobaczyła, to zaraz porwała ją z ziemi i tak wyściskała, że Lelcia się troszkę zaczęła martwić o swoje kości, a potem wszyscy się śmiali i płakali i Lelcia też się śmiała, i dostała cały, wielki kawał ciasta, tylko dla siebie i strasznie, strasznie się cieszyła, że jest znowu w domu, z mamą i z tatą i braciszkiem i w ogóle, z całą rodziną, nawet z Miszką. Tata mówił, że w nocy była taka burza, że całą drogę do wsi przez las zawaliły drzewa i nikt się tam do lasu nie mógł dostać, żeby Lelci poszukać, bo był taki wiatr i pioruny trzaskały i gałęzie spadały z drzew. Ale to nie było już ważne, bo Lelcia wróciła bezpiecznie i nic jej się wcale nie stało.

W nocy, gdy Lelcia już prawie zasypiała, wybudziło ją nagle ujadanie psów. Wysunęła się spod kołdry i na paluszkach podeszła do okna.

Chart miękkim kłusem biegł ścieżką między podwórkami, ledwo, ledwo tylko dotykając łapami ziemi, prawie tak, jakby to robił tylko ot, dla kaprysu, jakby jej wcale w gruncie rzeczy nie potrzebował; wokół psy skomlały i piszczały i skakały do płotów, szarpały się na łańcuchach, ale chart nie zwracał na nie wcale uwagi, biegł tylko naprzód, z wzrokiem utkwionym w horyzont, srebrny, jak światło księżyca.

Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, gdy Lelcia była malutka, odmawiała co wieczór tę modlitwę do aniołów, której ją mamusia nauczyła, aż któregoś dnia zobaczyła u babci obrazek anioła; i był piękny, taki piękny! nawet bardziej, niż sobie Lelcia wyobrażała, ale miał tak dużo skrzydeł i ognisty miecz i całą paszczę lwich kłów i Lelcia zrozumiała wtedy, że wcale nie został stworzony, żeby się kimkolwiek opiekować. Tamtej nocy powiedziała więc swojemu aniołowi stróżowi, że może sobie pójść, i że ona, Lelcia, przeprasza go najmocniej za to, że go przy sobie tak długo trzymała; że poradzi sobie sama, tylko żeby się na nią nie gniewał.

Psy wciąż ujadały, ale chart wcale o to nie dbał; biegł tylko przed siebie miękkim, lekkim kłusem. Za chwilę zniknie im z oczu i zostawi po sobie tylko wspomnienie, tylko tyle, że był najpiękniejszy i nikt nigdy nie będzie równie piękny jak on.

Ale to nic nie szkodzi, pomyślała Lelcia, otulając się kołdrą i ziewając szeroko, nic nie szkodzi. Może to i całkiem miłe.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za moje przecinki, dziwny układ tekstu i ewentualne zmarnowanie czasu.


End file.
